Radio frequency power amplifier is a key part of a wireless communication base station system. Currently in order to meet the requirements of high power and high efficiency, the power amplifiers are mainly consisted of multi amplifier tubes etc. The assembly method of the conventional power amplifiers is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and is basically an intrinsic mode resulted by plane assembly of a radio frequency power amplifier, that is, all radio frequency power amplifier tubes 1 and amplifier tube matching circuit boards 2 are horizontally mounted on a big heat-conducting board 3, and then are horizontally mounted on a heat-sink, so that the heat of the radio frequency power amplifier tubes can be dissipated efficiently.
Though the above-mentioned assembly structure of power amplifiers can achieve a better heat dissipation effect, but there are certain limitations in some conditions. F or example, in an assembly environment with an enough height and small flat assembly size, if a plane assembly structure of multi radio frequency power amplifier tubes is still adopted, the plane assembly structure is limited by space, and can't be assembled in the assembly environment, so a better assembly structure in this assembly environment needs to be developed.